sunflight_territory_clansfandomcom-20200213-history
Rainclan
Rainclan Welcome to Rainclan. We are a clan of sleek, water-loving strong-swimmers. We are descendants of Riverclan and Leopardclan. Our territory is very sodden and marshy. We have a small, light forest surrounding our camp and many rivers that run through it. Low Cove is what we call our camp, it is a dip down, mini valley with caves. A river runs through it, giving us an excellent source of immediate fresh water. The Moss Rock is where our leader calls us to conduct ceremonies. Outside of our clan are 3 main rivers and 7 small streams, a light forest, a big oak, and a nice sunny stone place. Starclan often blesses us with the best, juicy fish within our waters. Territory Low Cove The camp of Rainclan. It is an often shaded place where the sun does not touch. It is a dirt-padded valley that goes down to a small stream with pebbles at the bottom. The valley is like a misshapen circle with coves dug into the sides. These coves are where we live and they often have secret tunnels that lead to an underground water source. Deceiving Forest The light forest surrounding our camp. This is part of what protects us from enemies. Although it is not very dense, there are many things you can get tangled in. It is also a home to many big birds of prey whom are also our protectors and partners in kill. Falls River, Catfish River, and Stony River Falls River is our biggest water source. It comes from a huge falls farther up east of our territory. It contains the biggest variety of fish. Catfish River has mostly catfish in it, but not only that- they are humongous. Not too humongous for us to take down though! Sturgeons even dwell in the deepest areas of this river... Stony River is where all the salmon, trout, sunfish, perch, and bass hang around. Their vibrant colors reflect onto the stones and make the river shimmer. 7 Streams These 7 streams do not have names, but branch off of each river. Falls River has 4 streams, Catfish River has 1, and Stony River has 2. Each stream contains a lower population of fish, but are perfect places to teach our new apprentices how to swim and hunt. Scout Oak These oak tree is our main scouting place where we can watch for enemies, changes in the river current(which have proven dangerous numerous times before), and trespassing cats. It is where we sharpen our senses. Soft Stones Soft Stones is almost the pride of our territory. It is the best place to sun yourself on smooth stones that feel like you are lying in your own comfy moss bed. Often times we've had to carry our elders back who fell asleep on such stones. Although sometimes it can be dangerous, if a predator comes by and sees you sleeping on a stone you are in big trouble! Cats of the Clan *Note that these pictures are not mine, Rose, muh, Ju, or Icy's at all. Leader: Deputy: Medicine cat: 'Warriors: '(Listed from seniority to minority, estimated experience/age) Cottontail - Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes. (Enter photo here Rose) Lionheart - Golden tabby tom with brown eyes (Enter photo here Rose) Snowpelt - Pure white she-cat with blue eyes (Enter photo here Rose) Leafheart - Brown and white tabby she-cat with green eyes (Enter photo here Rose) Ebonyrain - Black she-cat with green eyes with a diamond shape on her chest (Enter photo here Rose) 'Apprentices: '(Listed from seniority to minority, experience/age) Blizzardpaw - (Enter light description here muh) (Enter photo here muh) Sweetpaw - (Enter light description here Icy) (Enter photo here Icy) __NOEDITSECTION__